


Waiting Room

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is the human body even capable of feeling that much pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #411 "what's the point?"

“He’s going to be okay, Abby,” said Palmer, trying to sound more confident than he felt. “Dr. Mallard is with him.”

“I know,” she said. “But I… Timmy was in so much pain he passed out. Why is the human body even capable of feeling that much pain? What’s the point of it?”

Palmer shook his head. “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem fair. But McGee is tough, Abby. He’ll be okay.”

“Well, of course he will, Jimmy,” said Abby. “If he even _tries_ dying on me, I’ll kick his ass.”

“He wouldn’t dare,” Palmer agreed, and she hugged him.

THE END


End file.
